<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Saw My Deepest Parts (Song fic) by AnotherCloudyDay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351566">You Saw My Deepest Parts (Song fic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay'>AnotherCloudyDay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things weren't the same when she came along. Everything seemed to be better and he felt fine, not useless. He wasn't sure why but he just wanted to talk to her but he didn't have the guts to. He just guessed that he had to get her attention one way or another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Saw My Deepest Parts (Song fic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Foxy had been wanting to tell Tigris how much she meant to him but he was too nervous to. He wanted to let her know that she saw everything that everyone else couldn't see. She was everything to him and he just needed her to know that she made him realize that he could do anything he put his mind to. Nobody else made him realize this but her.</p><p>He sat in Pirate Cove and he rested his head against his hand, letting out a small sigh as he listened to the kids cheering for the ones on the main stage, including Tigris. He looked around the dark stage, trying to find something to do and his fox ear twitched slightly in irritation. "There is no way I'm going to get anything done," he mumbled to himself. "I'm not going to do anything on this boring stage!" He stood up and wandered around the Cove, hoping to spot something on the floor with very little lighting at all. He honestly wasn't so sure what he was doing but he sure was bored of not doing anything. Surely enough, he found annb , Mp3 player with earbuds still plugged into it. 'Couldn't hurt to use it one time...' He thought and bent over, picking it up and putting the earbuds in as he let out a small sigh. </p><p>Foxy sat back down and scrolled through the songs for a few minutes before a song caught his interest. "The Ever - Red." It read in an Arial font. Foxy arched a brow and shrugged as he clicked on the song, letting it start and his eyes closing slightly. When the song started to play, he started to drift off into his thoughts and he ignored the things around him, even the loud kids who were starting to leave the pizzeria; I guess you can say he just really zoned out. As soon as the lyrics started to play, he started to sing along to it.</p><p>"I didn't know these things that I could do</p><p>I didn't know how much I could lose</p><p>Why did I forget so easily?</p><p>Why couldn't I see I had everything?" He started right on time with the music, his voice seeming to blend in with the tune and the tune of the singer's voice. He scooted back and rested his back against the wall, shuffling from the main stage could be heard but Foxy wasn't really paying attention to that and only paying attention to the music he was listening to. He wasn't sure how loud he was, considering the fact that he had the earbuds in his ears and everyone else in the pizzeria could hear him.</p><p>"But you saw more</p><p>You saw my deepest part</p><p>With the light of a thousand stars</p><p>You saw them, awake in me," He sang to himself, an image of Tigris with a concerned look on her face flashed through his mind. He really hoped that she would understand how much she meant to him and he hoped that she would feel the same way about him. His thoughts trying to convince him that she didn't like him but in reality, she did but she didn't want to say anything, scared that he would turn away from her. Little did he know, Tigris had started to hear him and she slowly started to walk towards the cove in curiosity. Foxy saw stars in his crush's eyes and she was the light of his candle; he hoped that she realized that she was important to him.</p><p>"And through your eyes</p><p>You show me everything</p><p>You woke me up inside</p><p>Brought back to life</p><p>I lost myself</p><p>Now I breathe again,"  That line was the line that he hoped Tigris would notice. He hoped that she knew that she lifted his loneliness that felt like an elephant sitting on his chest and made him breathe normally again. He finally found himself after years of feeling like old scrap metal and an unwanted puppy, but now he was finally wanted by someone. Tigris got on the stage quietly and listened to him, not peeking through the curtains as to not wanting to scare him and make him stop. She was trying to decide who he was singing about, her gaze darting around slightly. She felt concern fill her chest as she listened, hoping that he wasn't planning on doing anything stupid.</p><p>"Like a poet without pain</p><p>Like a beauty without rage</p><p>Like an innocence without a life to save</p><p>Like a hope without a faith</p><p>Like your eyes without a face</p><p>Like an instinct with no other life to take," Now, Foxy was just getting into it, hitting the right notes in the calmest voice ever. It was like he was trying but not trying at the same time and Tigris couldn't really figure it out. Her mind was racing and she wanted to know just who he was trying to get the message across to. She seemed to be figuring it out but it was happening slowly. She hoped to figure it out before he was finished but it seemed like that wouldn't occur. Foxy didn't seem to see Tigris' shadow underneath the curtains as he had his eyes closed and he didn't really seem to mind to whoever was listening after all.</p><p>"It's beauty and rage</p><p>It's beauty and rage</p><p>It's beauty and rage</p><p>It's beauty and rage," It was like he was describing that Tigris was the beauty and he was the rage. There was nothing to compare to her looks; she was absolutely beautiful and nothing could surpass it. Tigris had an idea that Foxy was dating Chica but Chica was too off for Foxy's liking if he were honest. Of course, Foxy and Tigris had chatted a few times but they never really got around to admitting their feelings to each other. They were always too shy to even mention the feelings they had, even if they looked like they told people their feelings. Now, Tigris was getting to who he was trying to hint, her heart starting to race as she looked up at the ceiling. There wasn't as much tension as she thought there would be but, of course, her body sure was tense. </p><p>"But you saw more</p><p>You saw my deepest part</p><p>With the light of a thousand stars</p><p>You saw them awaken me," Now, he was almost finished singing along to the song when it finally hit Tigris on who he was trying to hint and she gasped slightly.'So that's what he was trying to hint!' She thought and covered her mouth so no other sounds could escape. She now finally realized that she had saved him from himself and that she stopped him from self-destructing. She was glad that she had helped him but why her? She could probably never understand why he had chosen her.</p><p>"And through your eyes</p><p>You showed me everything</p><p>You woke me up inside</p><p>I'm back to life, I lost myself</p><p>Now I breathe again." Foxy had finished singing with a small sigh as he took the earbuds out and he stared up at the ceiling when Tigris walked behind the curtains with tears in her eyes. "Foxy...Era bellisimo.," she whispered softly and Foxy blushed in embarrassment. 'She heard everything!' He thought but smiled sheepishly. "Thank you.." he mumbled softly as Tigris got down on her knees beside him and hugged him tightly. His eyes widened slightly in surprise but he smiled softly and he hugged her back. He was so glad that she understood the meaning and he hoped that she would stay with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>